


Keepers of Hell

by ShadierKnight



Series: Keepers of Hell [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: All Characters are Original Characters, Blood and Gore, Demonic Clan, Demons, Earth vs Hell, Fictional, Graphic Violence, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Rated For Violence, Strong Language, gay relationship, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadierKnight/pseuds/ShadierKnight
Summary: The Keepers of Hell was made up of Markus Djann, Victor Armagon, Dean Talis, and Xavier Lochlan.Their goal? To take possession of Earth and all human lifeforms.As they get closer to getting out of Hell, the founders sons, Luka Djann, Spence Armagon, Matkey Talis, and Elias Lochlan become human to get away from their fathers' plot.But it's not that easy, because demons have now found a way to get to Earth. And the four have to stop them at any cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally got a chance to post this!
> 
> So this is something I've played around with for a while, and now I've posted it. Yay!

_August 3rd, 2013_

_"Where the hell is Spence?" Matkey asked angerly. "If our dads find out we're here-"_

_"Stop your worrying. He's gonna be here," Luka replied. "He always comes."_

_"I'm just suprised that you two aren't playing tonsil hockey," Matkey joked, making Elias laugh and Luka flip him the double bird._

_"I can't wait to get this over with," Elias said. "I don't think I can spend another day in this shithole."_

_"We live in Hell, what'd you expect?" Luka asked._

_Katan stepped up to the three young men. "If Spencer isn't here in time, we'll have to start without him."_

_"He'll be here!" Luka insisted. As if on cue, Spence ran in, breathless, and an apologetic look on his face._

_"Dad had me on lockdown. The bastard wouldn't let me leave the house," he explained._

_"No time for talk, we must carry on the ritual," Katan stated. He gestured to the table on their left. "Each of you take a knife and stand in the middle of the Helix Circle."_

_The four did as told and waited for further instructions. Spence looked over at Luka, who was shaking nervously._

_"Hey, it'll be okay," he whispered, kissing the younger man on the cheek. Luka smiled._

_"What if it doesn't work?" he asked, but Katan began speaking again._

_"Take the knife and make one cut on each of your thumbs. Let the blood fall onto the circle."_

_They did so, Spence and Matkey grimacing at the sudden, sharp pain. Their blood fell to the ground, staining the floor. The fifteen lit candles went out, then re-lit to bright green flames._

_"Now," Katan began, "you must take the knives and cut through your heart with them."_

_The four men stared at Katan. Elias was the first to speak up._

_"We have to fucking stab ourselves?!" he shouted. "That's bullshit!"_

_"Elias, if it gets us out of this living nightmare, then fucking do it," Matkey growled. "I'm not spending another minute here."_

_Luka looked up. "Hey, let's do it on three." The others nodded._

_"One," Matkey said._

_"Two." Elias's voice wavered._

_Luka turned and shared one last kiss with Spence. When they pulled apart, they said the last number together._

_"Three."_

_***_

Luka woke up screaming bloody murder. The dream never lasted so long before. It used to cut off before they stepped into the Helix Circle.

He ran his fingers through his blue hair, trying to calm down. Next thing he knew, Spence was in his bedroom.

"What the fuck dude?!" he shouted. "It's three fucking thirty in the morning! I have to be at work by six!"

"So, if I was being murdered, you wouldn't have given a fuck?" Luka asked jokingly. Spence couldn't help but grin.

"You're lucky to have me as a friend. Elias would have strangled you if he wasn't such a heavy sleeper."

Luka laughed, knowing that it was probably true. "Yeah. Sorry I woke you. Go back to bed."

"My pleasure."

Luka watched as Spence crossed the hall to his room. He felt empty inside.

It had been a little over four years since they had become human. It haunted him, which was why he had a nightmare of that day all the time.

"You should really tell him sometime."

"Jesus fuck!" Luka shouted. He glared at Matkey, who had a bad habit of appearing without warning.

"You need to stop doing that," he complained. "You have a serious stalker vibe thing here."

Matkey didn't smile. He had a look of dead seriousness on his face.

"I don't know why you haven't told him yet. You'll have to eventually."

"You know damn well why I can't tell him. Get the hell out of my room."

Matkey frowned. "One day, he'll figure it out. And he's gonna be pissed when he does."

Luka pointed to the door. "Goodbye. And don't visit again soon."

"You can't protect him forever," Matkey said before leaving.

Luka sighed and laid back down.

"I can fucking try."

***

Luka had to drag himself out of bed the next morning. He was suprised at how he was able to wake up at seven in the morning when his nightmares kept him up all night.

"Coffee, now," he mumbled, taking a seat next to Elias at the table.

"Don't go caveman on us," Elias said, sipping from his own mug.

"Coffee, NOW!" Luka repeated.

Matkey sighed and poured a cup of coffee for the blue-haired man. Luka grabbed the mug and started drinking it, but instantly spit it out.

"What the hell is this coffee?! It tastes like shit!" he yelled.

"How do you know what shit tastes like?" Elias asked with a grin. Luka reached across the table to strangle the blonde, but sighed and sat back down.

"Haven't you ever drank instant before?" Matkey asked.

"No, because it tastes fucking terrible!" Luka replied.

"Well too bad. It's all we have."

Luka glanced over at a pile of papers. "What's all that?" he asked.

"I have a job interview in a week," Elias replied. "It's my resume and references and all that shit."

"Holy fuck, you did not land an interview," Luka said. "And what job can you apply for? Professional bum?"

Matkey chuckled at the joke and Elias glared daggers at both.

"First off, yes, I got an interview. And B, it's as a video game tester."

"A job where you literaly sit on your ass all day and only get up for food and to use the can. Perfect for you," Matkey stated.

"And your jobs are better? You work as fucking accountants in a boring-ass office building. You're like those generic white-collar dads from comic strips."

"At least we make a shit ton of money," Luka said as he headed to the sink. "Hey Matkey, get ready. You're driving today."

"Hell no! I drove all last week. It's your turn."

Elias grabbed a quarter from his pocket. "Luka, call it."

"Heads!"

Elias flipped the coin. It landed on tails.

"Hell yeah!"

"Damn!" Luka griped. He snatched the keys from Matkey's hand and grabbed his coat.

"I can't believe that we have to rely on a fucking coin to make our decisions," Elias stated. "Remind me how old we are?"

"Fuck you Lochlan."

"Name the time and place Djann."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how proud I am for making up an original story like this. I hope that one day I can make it into a DeviantArt comic. That would be cool.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have I ever told you how much I hate my life?" Luka asked Matkey while in the the car.

"Every day for the past four years."

"Well, here's today's. I hate my life."

Matkey rolled his eyes. "Turn on the radio. Better yet, I'm putting in my new Twenty-One Pilots CD."

"The fuck you are! Twenty-One Pilots suck ass! (I actually love TØP, so don't take that the wrong way.) I'm driving, so I get to pick the music."

At the red light he grabbed his phone and put on his YouTube music playlist. 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance started to play.

"Oh my fucking God, we used to play MCR all the time in high school," Matkey stated. "You're still into them?"

"They rock," Luka replied. "Shut up, the best part's coming up."

_"Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"_

"It's true," Matkey laughed. "I used to scare myself to death the way I acted as a teenager."

Luka managed a grin. "All teenagers scare me."

The song ended, and the next one played. 'Pain' by Three Days Grace.

"Holy shit, I think your phone's trying to make us emo," Matkey joked.

"I'm already emo as fuck," Luka responded.

"Ain't that the truth, Mr. Smurf."

***

Twenty minutes and four more emo songs later, the pair arrived at the office building where they worked. Neither cared much about their job, but it paid a lot, so they took it.

Tony, Luka and Matkey's boss, was waiting at the entrance of the stations, or the smaller offices that the accountants did work in.

"Luka, your station's been wrecked."

"Wait, what?" Luka asked. "What do you mean it's been wrecked? It was fine yesterday!"

"I guess someone broke in, though the security cameras don't show it. And there's no record of the alarm going off."

"Show me."

Tony led both to Luka's station. He was right. Papers were scattered on the floor, the file cabinet was smashed in, the computer monitor's screen had been broken, the whole deal.

"I'm gonna find the fucking bastard who did this," Luka spoke through gritted teeth.

"So, you have to clean this up."

Luka glared at Tony with such hatred that the other man could've burst into flames. "You wanna run that by me again?" he growled.

"Your workspace, your mess. And you'll have to pay for damages. I giving you a day off so you can take the time to clean."

"Tony, I would kill you, but sadly, it's frowned upon in all fifty states."

Tony just shrugged and walked away. Luka sighed, and turned to Matkey.

"I doubt you're gonna help me."

"Actually, I would, but I have shit to do. Sorry."

Luka began pick up the smashed pieces of his monitor. If he found the joker who did this, he would prob murder them.

Something shiny caught his eye. Moving the computer aside, he picked up a silver and gold necklace. The necklace didn't belong to Luka, or anyone else who worked here. Yet, it seemed oddly familiar.

The necklace had a silver chain and a gold disk hanging on the end of it. The disk had a phoenix etched into it, and the bird was in the middle of a five-pointed star.

Turning the disk over, he saw two letters, or the supposed initials of its owner.

_Z.T_

Luka stared at the two letters. Why did this necklace seem so familiar? He pocketed it, deciding to inspect it more later.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit him hard. He sat in his chair, his headache growing worse by the second.

Luka closed his eyes and without warning, went unconscious.

***

_August 3rd, 2013_

_Luka's eyes snapped open, and a groan escaped his mouth. The sky above him was entirely black, no stars and no moonlight._

_He tried to sit up, but cried out in pain. His hand went to his chest, to the spot where the knife entered. He managed to lift up his shirt, and saw a scar, about five inches long, running down his chest. The scar was surrounded by a dark purple-blue bruise._

_He laid back down, still trying to process what had happened. It came back to him in a flash._

_The Hominum Ritual. They went through with it. But did it work?_

_A shard of glass lay about a fot away from him. Luka grabbed it, then cut his hand. If he was still a demon, his blood would have been blue and black._

_The cut stung, but he managed a smile when he saw his blood. His crimson red blood._

_Luka sat up, his head still spinning. He looked to the side, and saw Elias laying not far from him._

_"Elias, wake up."_

_He shook his friend's shoulder, then moved back when the younger man stirred._

_"Holy...fuck," the blonde murmurred. He opened his eyes and grimaced at the pain._

_"Did it work?" Elias asked quietly. Luka grinned._

_"Yeah, it worked alright. We're human."_

_"Son of a bitch. I feel like I was run over by a semi," Elias muttered. "What about you? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Matkey and Spence?"_

_Elias sat up, then pointed over to the spot where the other two men lay. It took them a moment, but thhey were able to stand up and walk over to their friends._

_Elias knelt by Matkey, while Luka went to Spence's side._

_"Hey, wake up babe," he whispered, shaking the dark-haired man ever so slightly. There was no response._

_"Spence, we did it. We're human. You need to wake up now."_

_When he still didn't get an answer, Luka began to worry. The clouds moved and a stream of moonlight lit up the alleyway. What he saw made his blood run cold._

_Blood was running down the side of Spence's head, where a gash was present. His neck and arms were badly bruised, and there was another gash on his cheek._

_"Spence? Oh God, please wake up," Luka cried. Few things made him cry, but this did._

_He laid his head on Spence's chest, and listened. There was no sound of breathing, and only a faint heartbeat was heard. When he looked up, Matkey was kneeling next to him, his glasses askew and blood dribbling from his mouth._

_"We need to get to the hospital," was all he said._

_***_

_Luka, Matkey, and Elias sat in the waiting room. They got some suspicious looks from the other patrons. To be honest, the three did look really bad, with their bloodstained clothes and cuts and bruises._

_A doctor approached them, clipboard in hand, looking serious as all doctors do._

_"Names?"_

_"Lukas Daley."_

_"Elias Ford."_

_"Matkey McCormick."_

_They had decided, while waiting, to change their last names. It seemed like a better fit, especially since they didn't technically exist in the human world._

_"And you are here for...Spencer Matthews?"_

_"Yes," they replied in unison._

_"He's in a stable condition. But I must ask what happened."_

_The three looked at each other nervously. Matkey, the smartest and quickest at making up lies that sounded so real, spoke first._

_"Car wreck. I was being stupid and decided to speed, and I lost control of the car."_

_"Why wasn't an ambulance called?"_

_"Everyone was fine except for Spence, and we were sorta in shock."_

_The doctor nodded, making notes on his paper. "Well, if you want to see him, he's in room 207. He should be waking up soon."_

_They thanked him and left to find Spence's room. When they arrived, Luka stood outside the door, frozen._

_"It's okay," Matkey said, trying to reassure him._

_Luka nodded, and they went in. Spence was still asleep, so Luka just sat beside him and held his hand. Elias and Matkey sat on opposite sides of the bed._

_About seven minutes later, Spence finally began to stir. His eyes opened, and he looked at Luka._

_"Jesus Christ, don't you ever play with my emotions like that again," Luka joked._

_"You had us scared half to fucking death," Elias added._

_Spence looked at all three of them, before finally speaking._

_"I-I'm sorry. But...who are you?"_

_***_

Luka woke up with tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them away, glad that no one saw.

He rarely ever had the dream of waking up in the alleyway and taking Spence to the hospital, but when he did, it hurt him in ways only he could understand.

Spence lost his memory that day. He didn't remember being born a demon, or the Keepers of Hell, or even Luka, Matkey, and Elias.

The worst part?

Spence thought he was straight.

Luka had tried to tell him that they were together, but Spence always said the same thing each time.

_"I'm sorry, but I don't like guys."_

Spence and Luka had been dating since they were thirteen. They were nineteen when they performed the Hominum Ritual.

They had been together for six years. Two weeks after the incident, it had been their anniversary.

Every August 17th haunted Luka. Because that day was their anniversary. But every August 3rd was worse. Because that was when they all died.

Luka laid his head on his desk. He couldn't help be feel responsible for everything. Ever since that day he swore to never tell Spence about the Keepers of Hell. He had also made Elias and Matkey promise to not tell.

He suddenly snapped out of his depressed state when the thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

Z.T

Zayne Talis.

Matkey's brother.

***

"Matkey, I have to show you something," Luka said as they approached the door of their apartment.

"What?" Matkey asked, slightly pissed because a contract had been lost that day for an extremely important client.

Luka held up the necklace. When Matkey saw it, all color left his face.

"That's an official Keepers of Hell membership necklace," he said quietly.

"And to top it off-" Luka said, turning the disk over to show the initials.

"Z.T?" Matkey murmurred. His eyes went wide.

"Zayne."

"Yep."

"But that's fucking impossible!" Matkey exclaimed.

"Apperently not as impossible as you think."

Matkey entered the apartment and immediately went to his room. Elias looked up from the couch, beer in hand.

"What's up?" he asked when he noticed the distressed look on Luka's face.

"An old friend paid us a visit today," Luka replied, holding up the necklace. Elias stared at him.

"We're fucked," he said.

"No kidding."

Matkey walked into the living room and placed something on the coffee table. He then grabbed a Sharpie and began drawing something around the thing.

"What the fuck is that and what are you doing?" Elias asked.

"It's a Krykin's Crystal and I'm making the Helix Circle."

"What for?" Luka questioned, but was cut off when the room went dark. A green light emitted from the Crystal, and Luka was supr to see Katan's face.

"Matkey, Elias, Luka. It's been awhile."

"No shit, Sherlock," Elias muttered.

"Is there a reason why I was called?"

Matkey looked at Luka, then took a deep breath.

"It's about the Keepers of Hell."


End file.
